moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Okey-Dokey/The Moshlings Gazzette: March 2014 Edition
March 2014 Edition 3/25/14 Brought to you by Okey-Dokey Hi... I know I'm doing this all wrong, missing the title and all. Don't worry though, 'cause everything's gonna be good at the end of this post. I understand I kinda let the Moshi Bulletin down, and I realize I haven't logged into my account in a while. And so many new people have joined the Wiki! So... Without further ado... THE MOSHLINGS GAZZETTE!!! The Snoodles Mr. Snoodle and Mrs. Snoodle are together at last! Although in different sets, they are keep a long distance relationship healthy. They are only a couple of letters away, but ya know... Not only that, it appears as if the Snoodles keep on growing! With the couple, Woolly, Sprinkles... Who knows if their are little Snoodlings in our future? Probably not... Anyway, here is a little picture I made all by myself in my high tech graphic design program. You guessed it; Microsoft Paint! Mrs. Snoodle is kind of confusing to catch right now. She might be available from her plush toy says some sources, or the Daily Growl says she is available by purchase of the Moshi Movie DVD. I don't know. Don't ask me. No. Clue. Lubber and More UK Only Stuff Lubber the Whimsical Whale is the darn tootin' cutest whale on the internet. However, he has a dark side. He lives all the way in Europe, hiding from the rest of the world :( This has been happening a lot lately. For example, Splatter. He was available by purchasing a Moshi Movie ticket from VUE. Moshi Monsters said they were going to release him to everyone in early 2014. It's the end of March though. January, maybe February, is early 2014. Not only is Lubber UK only, but Wuzzle, too. I'm sure everyone has heard that Moshi Monsters stopped subscriptions to Moshi Mag in the US waaaaaaaaay back in October. This is what I'm talking about. If Moshi Monsters is going to provide itself to the US, than they should act like it. I'm not saying I don't like Moshi Monsters, I'm just saying I can't complete my zoo which is why I play the game in the first place. BAYBAYS!!! Recently, Moshi Monsters have been using pictures of little baby Moshlings. They have chubby little cheeks, buggy eyes, and grins that make us smile. I WANT ONE!!! Aren't day just duh cutest wittew fings you evew seened? Yes day awe, yes day awe! Sporties and Nutties, Complete at Last The appearance of Dribbles and Nutmeg in the Moshling Zoo have completed two sets; the Sporties and the Nutties! Dribbles is members only, but Nutmeg is available for non-members to catch. I love Dribbles to the highest degree, but I hate soccer so much... speaking of sports, just wondering... What is your favorite sport and why? Back on topic, I like that Moshi Monsters is still releasing moshlings with seed combos rather than the requirement of purchase or download. I know they weren't going to stop, but it just seems like they slowed down... a lot... Whaddya think? :/ Sorry this post is mostly composed of opinions of mine... I just wanted to catch everyone up on this stuff. Next time you will have real news like the good ole days. Until next time... BAYBAYS!!! Category:Blog posts Category:Moshi Bulletin